


One Last Time

by dearxalchemist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Events, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/pseuds/dearxalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this is right. It's a whole list of wrongs compiled up for just the two of them. They're a mismatch set that just happens to look nice together, they fit together, they are there for one another. It's a hard place to fill but somehow they manage. Silence rings out between them, it’s like the battlefield in her room -- quiet, the world is still. Then he breaks it all because he has to, “I love you.” </p>
<p>It leaves his lips before he can stop it and she reaches up, covers his mouth with two fingers in a manner to quiet him. She has that spark in her eyes, something sharp and lethal, “You don’t mean that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

“You’re getting married tomorrow…” Janet’s voice trails off. She’s on fire. Her skin is flushed, the sheets are tangled and she is struggling to keep herself steady. She exhales heavily, her lungs are practically on fire as she twists against the bed again, leg sliding over his shoulder. Calloused fingers bite into her thighs and she lets her eyes flutter shut, a low moan leaving her lips. She sucks in another breath, heart beating wildly against her rib cage like the drums of war. He turns his head away, lips smoothing over her thigh and then bites. His teeth are sharp making the promise of a bruise before he soothes it away with a gentle press of his lips. The ever noble captain is gentle despite the tone of his voice. 

A low growl leaves his lips, “Please don’t talk about Sharon right now.” 

Janet’s fingers turn into the messy sheets and she grips the fabric so tight her knuckles turn pale when he turns his attention back to her. His lips part and he drags his tongue over the long line of her cunt and all thoughts of Sharon are pushed away. At least they are for now as he teases her, dragging his calloused hands down her legs. He pushes her thighs apart, grips onto her so tight he promises bruises. Her back arches and then he feels her fingers card through his short brown hair. She pushes him closer, muscles shaking as he pushes her to the edge. With a sharp nip against her clit, she keens and Janet Van Dyne is reduced to nothing but a wordless sob. Her muscles tense and then she goes slack in her expensive sheets. The thousand count sheets are soft against her skin, she slides against them pulling him up with impatient fingers on his shoulders. The tips of her fingers trace over countless scars, dips and curves as she lures him up to her. His lips skim the trace of skin under her naval, nipping the underside of her breast just to watch her breath hitch. 

Her legs wrap around his waist and she pulls him in, draws his hips in closer to her own. Steve doesn’t let her win, doesn’t give into her impatient pulling. She may get everything else she wants outside of the bedroom, but here and now he doesn’t spoil her in such a way. This all started months ago on the battlefield. He saved her, ears ringing from the explosions taking over New York. His hand had stroked the side of her bloody face and she made a joke of his uniform being a mess, promising him a new one. After the battle he had shown up at her door, holding his torn uniform. Everything progressed from there, he somehow charmed his way through her defenses. Or maybe he fell for all her shameless flirting, either way they always ended up like this. She pulled him over her smaller frame, wrapping her legs around him. She pulled him down and rocked upwards, begging him to keep up their time together, begging for just one more touch. 

He stills above her, hand planting next to her head on the soft bed. He hovers over her, nose to nose, watching her for just a moment. He’s unreasonably handsome, watching her with a lost little boy look with bright blue eyes. For a moment she sees the flash of guilt, he’s thinking of that other woman of his and Janet won’t share with anyone. She moves her hands up and plants them on his chest pushing up. He’s easy to move despite being twice her size. She rolls them over, her hips pressing over his. She commands power over him, pushing him back into the mattress. His soft hair is mussed, his breathing uneven, this is how she likes him. She likes the Captain to be a stuttering mess with blown pupils and a loss of words. Janet takes a moment to trace the edges of his muscles with the ends of her manicured nails. She draws a little design, traces the white creases of scar tissue that litters his chest. 

“Stop thinking Steve,” She drags her hips over his just to watch the muscles in his stomach jump. His hips jerk up and she grins, that chesire cat like smile of hers, watches as he pushes away any remaining bits of guilt and focuses on her. He moves his hands up and catches her cheeks. He pulls her down and kisses her. It’s not clumsy or messy, it’s a clandestine meeting between the two of them and he lets his palm slide over the column of her throat, cupping the back of her neck. He lets his fingers slip along the short dark hair there and he twists his fingers in the short curls, pulling her closer. He nips at her bottom lip and she is the one who dominates the kiss. Her tongue slips over his bottom lip and he lets her have this. He lets her control the kiss, eventually dragging a moan from him. She is unapologetic in her ways, Janet takes no prisoners in her bed. She simply destroys him from the inside out, her hands slipping down his chest. His muscles twitch under her attention, she counts the scars and smirks against his mouth when her fingers wrap around his cock. Steve jerks against her and breaks the kiss with a sharp gasp, “I’d say easy Captain but, I don’t want this to be easy.”

Her charm is ever present as she smirks against his mouth. She nips at his bottom lip and tugs on it. She rolls her hips into his, squeezes her fingers around him. He stutters out a broken version of her name. He draws his fingers down her sides, grips onto her hips and pulls her down. They’re back to being nose to nose, and she grins at him again guiding him into her. His lips part and she takes advantage of him, kissing him senseless. He groans at the feeling of her around him and she begins her slow rhythm against him. Her hips are small in his hands, his fingers spanning across her waist. He pulls when she moves against him, building up their rhythm. They’re perfectly in sync with one another, countless hours are shared between them and despite the chemistry, he’s going to marry that beautiful girl tomorrow and this has to end. 

If it has to end, she wants to to end right. She wants to leave him breathless. She wants the memory of him in her bed to be permanent. His eyes close and she moves her hands down covering his own on her waist. Janet squeezes his hands, holds him in place as she rocks down over him, pushing herself once more to the edge. He holds her that much tighter, threatening to leave bruises in the shape of his hands, dragging her over him harder. There’s a fine layer of sweat between them, she’s moaning and it’s music to his ears, he can feel her tighten around him. He wants to lose himself in the feel of her. He wants to keep whatever this is between them for an eternity. He’s spent too many years on the sidelines, too many years out of the game. Everyone around him has moved on, everyone around him is happy. 

He’s happy here with her. He’s happy when her lips part and his name falls from them. He’s happy when she’s gripping at his hands, clawing at him, keening -- collapsing on top of him. She’s so small and radiant. He’s happy to follow her, he spills himself inside of her and wonders if he’ll always follow her. When she tucks her head into the crook of his neck, he decides he’ll follow her to hell and back. 

Janet exhales against his throat, presses a soft kiss there and keeps herself there on top of him. She’s so light he can handle the weight, he barely pulls himself free of her and then draws those thousand count sheets up around them. She snuggles down into him, curling for warmth, tracing her fingertips over the planes of his chest. Silence rings out between them, it’s like the battlefield in her room -- quiet, the world is still. Then he breaks it all because he has to, “I love you.” 

It leaves his lips before he can stop it and she reaches up, covers his mouth with two fingers in a manner to quiet him. Her eyes are sharp with that lethal edge to them. She is a force to be reckoned with. Her size has no dictation over the power she holds not only over him but over the world around them, “You don’t mean that.” 

“Janet, I do!” His voice is pleading, he's back to being that little boy lost with the big blue eyes. 

He shakes his head and she sits up grabbing his left hand. With unapologetic force, she yanks his engagement ring off and tosses it at his chest before she climbs off of him, stretching out her muscles before padding for the bathroom, “Doesn’t mean you get to say it. Not now at least.” 

She starts the shower and he takes the hint to leave. 

Tomorrow a wedding is ruined. 

The crowd gasps, the groom closes his eyes and the bride throws her bouquet into the face of the woman who designed her dress. 

Tomorrow she has to explain why her sheets are new. 

Tomorrow he takes a low bow and takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS FOR MY BEST FRIEND! Biggest supporter, she edits a lot of my work and she adores this pairing more than anyone I know. I will go down with this ship for her! I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for sinning with me.


End file.
